


Fire & Ice

by Rainbow820



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Damon's the best man, Dark Damon, F/M, He's also a playboy, M/M, Multi, Mutual Jealousy, Mutual Pining, No Supernatural AU, Stefan tries to warn Klaus, Stefan's cool with it, Stefan's getting married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow820/pseuds/Rainbow820
Summary: Stefan Salvatore is getting married to the love of his life, Rebekah Mikaelson. His big brother Damon, naturally, is the best man. It can get a little awkward when the best man has slept with half the wedding party and guests. Not that this stops Klaus from being interested, nor do Stefan's warnings. It'll all work out for the best, right?(On Hiatus Till Further Notice)





	

Stefan smiles when he gets his brother's text. He wasn't so sure Damon would come, his brother hated making plans and hated gatherings of his exes and family, so weddings and family reunions were his own personal hell. Stefan knows his brother is going to come with a plus one, it's like he can't help himself. He and Rebekah were getting married at Haiku Mill in Hawaii. Everyone was flying down this weekend for the wedding next week. He looks out to the beautiful sights and looks to his fiancee before crawling back into bed to kiss her. 

* * *

 Damon sighs and thinks about anyone he knows well enough to invite on a date with him to Hawaii. He grins and calls up Davina, he was in the area and doubted the eighteen year old had any plans. He meets her at the airport and kisses her cheek before checking their bags and walking with her through TSA-pre line. Damon tosses his phone in with her purse and they go wait for the boarding by getting Starbucks. 

"When you said you liked me I didn't think going to Hawaii with you was apart of it"she smirks and he laughs dryly looking out at the planes. 

"Yeah well I needed a plus one you were the first one in my call list"he teases and she slaps his chest. 

"Damon Salvatore?"an over eager voice exclaims and he rolls his eyes turning to see Charlotte, one of his crazier girls. Their flight is called and he stands up giving her a slight smile and wave before dragging Davina who barely manages to grab her purse, away from the girl. 

They board the plane and he falls asleep stretching out in his first class seat. He had never been so emotionally exhausted before. He had never actually met his future sister in-law, it had been four years since he'd seen his brother. He was twenty seven and no step closer to having a stable relationship. Ever since Katherine, which was when he was eighteen and Stef was eleven, he had no interest in dating anyone. He slept with everything that moved and his parents cast him out after they found him with a guy.

Damon knew logically that his parents were going to be there but he dreaded the meeting. He could never live up to Stefan, his perfect baby brother, who he adored. Stefan was the only person he loved undyingly and unconditionally. 

* * *

"You invited Damon?"Lexi hisses at her best friend and he looks at her. 

"Of course I did he's my best man, and my brother if that slipped your mind"Stefan teases and she scowls. 

"You know what he did to me and still you act like he's some sort of god to be worshipped"she accuses and Stefan rolls his eyes. 

"I warned you not to go anywhere near my brother, yet you did it anyways and I told you so"he smiles flipping his sunglasses down.  

"You know it is so easy to forget that you're a Salvatore"Lexi spits out and turns around storming off and Stefan rolls his eyes. He turns to see Elijah with a familiar woman who he has wanted to kill since he was a tweeny bopper. 

"What the hell are you doing here?"Stefan snarls and Katherine who smiles. 

"Oh Stefan Salvatore it really is you, last time I saw you, Damon was teaching you how to ride a bike. And I was teaching him how to ride other things"she mocks making Stefan clench his fists. 

"Katherine darling do you know the Salvatore's?"Elijah wonders. 

"Intimately"she purrs. "I can't wait to see Damon again after all these years"she laughs and pulls Elijah away while Stefan is seeing red. 

"Love what is it?"Rebekah asks going to his side right away. 

"Remember how I told you a woman named Katherine broke my brothers heart and trust, and made him afraid of commitment?"Stefan growls and she gasps. 

"That Katherine? Elijah's been with her for five years"Rebekah gasps. 

"Well we would have been eleven when she was dating my big brother"Stefan sighs and lets her kiss away his stress. His parents already didn't want Damon there, and none of Damon's flings would be too happy to see him, he'd never met his future in-laws, but Stefan wasn't getting married without his brother standing by his side.  

"Damon seems popular"Rebekah says hesitantly and Stefan snorts. 

"Damon is my big brother and I love him with everything I've got, but he's a whore Bekah"he laughs. "I mean I get it he's really pretty and funny but he is also an asshole"Stefan shrugs. 

"Not as handsome as you I bet"Rebekah flirts and he laughs kissing her again. 

"Oh I love you so much Bekah. No I mean pretty like feline type pretty. He turns heads and you'd be surprised how quickly people fall in love with him, he's got this magnetism. The only person ever to have captured his attention is Katherine Pierce and she's the reason he's such a playboy. So maybe warn your single brothers and Freya off"Stefan laughs and she joins in. 

Damon smiles letting the sun rush over his pale skin and strolls ahead charming someone into giving them a ride to where they need to go, for free. He and Davina arrive at the resort and he winks at the man accepting his number and tossing it the minute he sees a trashcan. 

Stefan spots his brother and calls out to him. Damon pulls his brother into a tight hug and smiles. 

"Gosh the last time I saw you, you were sixteen. Looking good baby brother"Damon chuckles. "This is Davina Claire a friend of mine"Damon purrs kissing her. She blushes and ducks her head down and Damon laughs. 

"Robbing the cradle a bit big brother?"Stefan asks and he rolls his eyes. 

"She's eighteen trust me I checked"Damon grins wolfishly and hands his bags off to someone who he winks at. "Davina go have a look around, I need to catch up with my baby brother"he instructs and she grins running off to do so. 

"So how long you gonna keep up with her?"Stefan asks and Damon keeps giving him that sharp animal like grin. 

"Already bored, I'm think I bang her tonight and call it off"Damon decides unbuttoning his white dress shirt a little before giving a cocky smirk to the bartender who blushes.

"Damon don't be an ass. Don't sleep with her and get her hopes up before ditching her"Stefan smirks and he laughs darkly, which should disturb Stefan a bit more. 

"I brought her to Hawaii, paid for everything. I deserve some of that and then she's a bit young for me brother"Damon smirks winking at the bartender. 

"Klaus"Stefan calls and his future brother in-law. Klaus turns and meets Damon's eyes. He gasps taking in the bright blue eyes that grow wide and the soft pink oh so kissable lips that form an o shape in which Klaus thinks the beautiful man might be gasping. He leans in and whispers to Stefan who looks shocked and then smirks before shrugging.  

Damon had never seen someone more attractive than Klaus, he had to have him. His usual predatory instincts were flaring up but something about this man made his inside light up with fire. It was burning through him and he had to know him. 

"Who is that?"he whispers to his little brother licking his lips. 

"Klaus Mikaelson, my future brother in-law, two years younger than you"Stefan responds and Damon looks back at him his eyes dark. 

"So you wouldn't mind if I tried him on for size?"Damon wonders and Stefan shrugs. 

"If you think you can handle Klaus"Stefan laughs walking towards him. Damon follows never breaking eye contact with the now smirking Mikaelson and Stefan rolls his eyes. "Klaus this is my older brother Damon Salvatore, Damon this is Rebekah's older brother Niklaus Mikaelson"Stefan introduces. 

"Pleasure to meet you Damon"Klaus purrs and something in Damon lights up. He feels an unusual stirring in his stomach and his heart was speeding up, he'd never been this attracted to anyone before. Hearing his name spoken from those honey accented lips just stoked the fire building in him. 

"Likewise Klaus"Damon purrs right back shaking his hand and smiling softly, well as softly as he can. "I'll see you around Klaus"he smiles letting the younger man's name roll off his tongue. Klaus watches the elder Salvatore go and his mouth is dry.

The things he wants to do to that man, they flood his mind and the icy touch of Damon still lingers on his hand. 

"I wouldn't if I were you"Stefan warns snapping him out of his rather inappropriate thoughts about the young man's older brother. 

"I can handle a flirt"Klaus scoffs and Stefan eyes him with what he thinks is pity before it turns into amusement. 

"Don't say I didn't warn you"he laughs walking off probably to find Rebekah. Klaus sighs and orders a drink, he was going to fuck Damon before they left. That was his goal for the week and he smirks thinking about how no one could ever say no to him. He got everything he wanted and a pretty boy with a sharp grin wasn't going to be the first to break the pattern. 

Across the resort Damon was kissing someone behind the pool shed thinking the exact opposite. Whatever flames and feelings Klaus was stirring in him, he was going to put out at all costs. No matter how much every part of him wanted Klaus he was going to protect himself from heart break. So the blonde lifeguard who just got off duty was going to distract him for awhile. 


End file.
